This invention relates generally to devices for checking the verticality of wall surfaces or the like and deals more particularly with an inexpensive such device having advantages not available in prior art devices of this type.
The 1973 patent to Quenot U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,659 shows a rather complex device of this type, and the upper part or casing is adapted to house the plumb-bob when the device is not in use, and such casing provides for the positioning of said casing against the wall during use.
The usefulness of the Quenot device is limited precisely because of the inherent design limitation as to this single possible position for the casing. When the Quenot device is so used it cannot have the tilting capability possible with the herein device disclosed, particularly as to the capability for determining how far the wall departs from the vertical.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for checking the verticality of surfaces such that the foregoing disadvantages are not encountered, and so that one may more readily check a wall for verticality than has been possible heretofore.